


Gray In the White And Black

by Lexys23



Series: The Light, Dark and Gray of Life [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dad Clint Barton, Dad Steve Rogers, F/M, Flashbacks to Mind Control, Flashbacks to Past Rape, Flashbacks to Past Torture, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Laura Barton Is Another Mom, Mom Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Past Kidnapping, Past Mind Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Peter Parker Is Tony Stark's Kid, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff Are The Youngest Human Avengers, Peter Parker is Steve Roger's Kid, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teenage Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov Are Co-Parents To Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker, Traumatized Peter Parker, Traumatized Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Feels A Lot of Guit, Wanda Maximoff Is Clint Barton's Kid, Wanda Maximoff Is Steve Rogers' Kid, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff is Tony Stark's Kid, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: “I love you. I need you in my life. I need you in my life. You help me become a better man,” he said, leaning back.“No Tony, you make yourself a better man. You are the best version of you,” Pepper replied, her voice holding so much conviction. He could hear a certainty.“I let those kids down. I let Wanda down.”“Life let those kids down. You have done everything you can to protect them, and that’s the man you are That’s what makes you great.”Tony turned back to the monitor. He saw Peter as Wanda gave a small smile. Wanda returned the smile back, as she continued to eat her own food. He felt tears filled his eyes while he watched her. “They’re the strong ones.”“They are only strong because they have you. Use that strength.”Tony closed his eyes. “How do you know how to make me feel better?”“I show you who you really are. You’re a father Tony Stark. You’re a hero. And you’re going to help those kids become the best they can be because it’s who you are.”--After all Wanda, Peter, Steve, and Tony have gone through, they can finally move on. But it won't be easy.





	1. Day XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, I have only ever seen Iron Man. I have not yet seen Iron Man 2 and 3. Started watching it during the second wave. Thor: The Dark World. Although I did see The Avengers, but didn't really pay attention to it.
> 
> So I haven't seen a lot of Pepper and Tony relationship until Endgame.

Wanda winced as the gauze was taken off her wound. “Almost done,” Natasha told her, while she cleaned the wounds. Wanda closed her eyes. “You’re gonna be able to get out of here today,” Natasha told the younger girl.

“Really?” she asked, turning to look at Natasha. The older woman nodded. She looked over at the woman.

“You’ll have to take it easy. And I’m sure your dads and Peter won’t let you leave their sights, but yeah. You’ll be free. And you guys have your group therapy today.”

Wanda smiled, letting Natasha finish with her wound.

After thirty two days of torture and worry, Wanda was so glad that she could finally breath. Wanda had seen a new Peter in the last two days. She had seen the old Peter shine through 

In those thirty plus days, she had been shocked by a collar, injected with serums meant to hurt her from within, molested, branded, raped multiple times, and mind controlled into hurting the people she loved. The men who had hurt her, Peter, Steve, and Tony had been killed, but that didn’t stop the nightmares. They were gone, but what they had done was still with her. She felt like she couldn’t breathe whenever something got too close to her neck. She had a fear that the doctor had placed a second chip in her head and Hydra could make her hurt her family again (Tony reassured her multiple times that there was nothing was there). She hadn’t summoned her power in fear.

Even though she knew the men in her life weren’t going to hurt her, but she couldn’t stop the flinching unless it was with Tony, Steve, Clint and Peter.

“Wanda?”

“I-I’m sorry,” the young girl whispered, looking at her hands.

Natasha placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s not something you can get over quickly. But don’t forget, I’m here. If you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

Wanda gave her a nod. “I’ll remember that.” She closed her eyes.

* * *

“Pepper,” Tony whispered, leaning back in his chair. He could see Wanda and Peter in the kitchen in the security tapes. He had wanted to keep an eye on the kids. He had to know they were going to be okay.

“ _ Tony _ ,” Pepper replied, and Tony had to smile at the surprise in her voice. “ _ Tony, are you okay? _ ”

Tony watched as Wanda flinched when Sam got to close. He watched as Peter was ready to defend her. “I’m not.”

“ _ Tony- _ ”

“I shouldn’t have called,” he whispered, turning away.

“ _ No, Tony. Talk to me, please, _ ” Pepper pleaded, and Tony wanted to. He wanted to tell her everything he was feeling. He wanted to tell her about how useless he had felt. How he didn’t feel like a hero. About how he failed. But he couldn’t get it out. He couldn't tell her. “ _ Tony. Talk to me. _ ”

“I love you. I need you in my life. I need you in my life. You help me become a better man,” he said, leaning back.

“ _ No Tony,  _ you _ make yourself a better man. You are the best version of you _ ,” Pepper replied, her voice holding so much conviction. He could hear a certainty.

“I let those kids down. I let Wanda down.”

“ _ Life let those kids down. You have done everything you can to protect them, and that’s the man you are That’s what makes you great. _ ”

Tony turned back to the monitor. He saw Peter as Wanda gave a small smile. Wanda returned the smile back, as she continued to eat her own food. He felt tears filled his eyes while he watched her. “They’re the strong ones.”

“ _ They are only strong because they have you. Use that strength. _ ”

Tony closed his eyes. “How do you know how to make me feel better?”

“ _ I show you who you really are. You’re a father Tony Stark. You’re a hero. And you’re going to help those kids become the best they can be because it’s who you are,” Pepper told him. Tony smiled. “I’ll see you soon. _ ”

“I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

Steve looked out into the city, his hands crossed over his chest. He thought about all those people sleeping there. He thought about the doctor.

“Steve?”

The super soldier turned to look at Natasha. He gave her a smile. “Hey.”

“What are you thinking about?”

Steve didn’t respond. He just turned back to the city. He could hear the sounds, the echoes of the people.

“Steve?”

“When I signed up to the experiment, I never thought my life would turn out like this. I just wanted to fight for my country. I wouldn’t change it for anything, but when does it become too much? I’m fighting for everyone, for you, for Tony, for the kids. But I’m tired of having to watch those around me hurt. I’m tired of having to watch them lose a part of themselves.”

“It’s the life we chose,” Natasha told him, moving to stand next to him.

“It’s not the life they deserve,” he whispered, “Bucky, Wanda, Peter, Hydra has taken so much from them.”

“That’s what we are here for. We are here to help them. We are here to remind them of what they still have. They have us. They have each other. You aren’t alone in this.”

Steve looked at her, seeing how she stared out into the city. “Do you ever think of giving all this up? Of trying to live a normal life?”

“I do. But then I think of what I would leave behind. This is my family. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Steve placed his hand in hers. A smile appeared on her face and the two stared out into the city together.

* * *

“How are you doing? And be honest?” May asked her nephew, sitting in front of him.

The smile left Peter’s face. He looked at his hands. “I don’t really know.”

“It’s okay not to be okay,” May told him, reaching for his hand. “You don’t have to hold the whole world on your shoulders. You have friends here that will be happy to share your burden.”

Peter nodded his head. “I know.”

“They love you Peter. I’ve seen it. This is the family you deserve.” Peter looked at May. “Pete, you don’t have to be a hero all the time. You don’t always have to do the saving, you can let yourself be saved.”

“I’m not okay,” Peter told her, tears in his eyes.

“That’s okay. You can talk to me, if you want,” his aunt whispered, giving him a smile with glassy eyes.

“I feel lost. I feel like I don’t know who I am anymore. I’m not the same Peter who I once was,” he whispered, his tears dropping. “Wanda, she begged me to kill her. She wanted me to kill her,” he cried, “she wanted to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t ever want to feel like death is the only way out.” May moved quickly to wrap his arms around her. Peter leaned into her. “I can’t get her begs out of my head. I keep hearing her beg me to end it. To end it and kill her.”

“Peter,” she whispered, rubbing his back.

“I can’t look at her without thinking about it. I can’t look at her without thinking about what was done to me. I want to  _ hate _ her for that. For making me think about that every second of every day.”

“Maybe you need some time apart.”

Peter shook his head. “I can’t. She  _ needs _ me. She needs me. I need her. I can’t leave her.”

Peter heard her sigh. “You can’t help her if you can’t help yourself. Sometimes, you have to put yourself first Peter. Sometimes you have to let people fall to save yourself. You have to let go sometimes.”

Peter couldn’t respond. He just leaned into his aunt. Her words running through his head.

* * *

“Clint?”

The archer looked at the girl. He smiled at her, turning back to the grave in front of him. “I still think about him.”

Wanda looked at her brother’s tombstone. “Me too. Every day.”

“I’m really glad you continued to fight,” he whispered wrapping his arm around her. The girl leaned onto him. “I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you too.”

“You have your own family,” Wanda whispered, looking at him.

“You’re my family too. I love you just like I love Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel.”

Wanda looked at him.

“You have lost so much, and I wish I could find a way to return all that. But you did gain more family. Laure and the kids, they  _ love _ you. They would have been heartbroken if they ever lost you.” The girl looked at him, tears streaming down her face. “I  _ need _ you to promise that you’ll never give up,” he told her, turning to look at her. “You have to fight. Because just the thought of losing you, it would destroy me. It would destroy all of us.” Wanda gave him a nod. She leaned into him, feeling his arms wrap around her. He kissed the top of her head. “I love you Wanda. We all do. You are worth everything.”

“Thank you,” she cried, hugging him as tightly as she could without hurting herself. “I love you too.”

Clint turned his head to look at the name. He smiled softly.

* * *

Dr. Cooper looked at the four avengers in front of her. “How are things?”

Peter shook his head. “Better than last time I guess. I mean, we’re all here.”

Dr. Cooper smiled. “Yes, you are all here. You fought and you won. But winning doesn’t mean you’re okay.”

All four avengers averted their eyes. Watching them, the physiatrist knew she had said the right thing. She could see the pain in all their eyes.

“Who wants to start?”

“I feel like my life is tainted,” Wanda replied. She frowned, as if she didn’t notice what she had just said. She looked at all the faces around her, before looking at the ground.

“What do you mean Wanda?”

“People around me die,” she whispered, looking lost in thought, “my parents and twin are all dead. Clint almost died. I tried to kill my family. I just bring death.”

Peter stood up. “No!”

Everyone looked at him a surprise.

“No! We’ve all lost people. We’ve all hurt people we love, but that doesn't mean we are trained. We are more than the people who have died, Wanda, and I  _ need _ you to know that. We all have more.”

“We can’t get stuck in the past,” Tony whispered, “we won’t get better if we stay in the past. We have to move forward. We have to try.”

“We’re more than the people we have lost. We are the people we have gained. We are the people we love. We are because we are.”

“Wanda,” Peter whispered, walking to move in front of the girl. “I know you are feeling a lot, but we aren’t giving up on you. We are never going to give up on you. We  _ love _ you.”

Wanda jumped into his arms. Steve stood up and hugged joined in the hug. Tony followed in on the hug.

“We’ll get through this together,” Steve told the kids and billionaire.

“Together,” Tony repeated.

Peter smiled. “Together.”

Wanda looked at everyone’s faces. “Together.”

Dr. Cooper smiled, knowing that nothing was going to keep them from healing.

* * *

Clint Barton. Husband. Friend. Teammate. Avenger. Father. He was a lot of things. He was a father by heart. He had gone through so much. He had seen so much. But having a family, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for them. His family was his whole life. And he would be damned if anything were to ever happen to them.

He had made promises. He always wanted to keep them. And when he ever broke then, he wanted to do everything in his power to make up for it.

Clint Barton was a family man, and he’d do anything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids won't be tortured anymore, but it'll still be a part of their lives and they have to learn to get past it.


	2. Day XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro looked at the cold sandwich between them. He looked at Wanda. “You have it.”
> 
> The younger twin frowned. “No.”
> 
> “You need it more,” he whispered, giving her a small smile.
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “Because you’re meant for bigger things. I know you are,” her brother told her. “You’re going to help save the world one day.”
> 
> Wanda grabbed the sandwich and split it in half. “You’re going to be by my side when I do that.”
> 
> Pietro grabbed his half and looked at her. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short.

Wanda closed her eyes, staring out into the city. She was going to go do some grocery shopping with Natasha, and wanted to mentally prepare herself.

_ “What will we do?” Wanda asked, her stomach begging for food. She looked at Pietro with tears in her eyes. _

_ Pietro looked at the cold sandwich between them. He looked at Wanda. “You have it.” _

_ The younger twin frowned. “No.” _

_ “You need it more,” he whispered, giving her a small smile. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because you’re meant for bigger things. I know you are,” her brother told her. “You’re going to help save the world one day.” _

_ Wanda grabbed the sandwich and split it in half. “You’re going to be by my side when I do that.” _

_ Pietro grabbed his half and looked at her. “Always.” _

Wanda opened her eyes and looked to her side, seeing no one. She looked down at her hand, hoping to see his hand in hers, but only stared at her own bare hands.

She was meant for bigger things. She couldn’t help but wonder what that was.

* * *

She couldn’t breath.

There were so many people.

Hydra could be anywhere.

She wasn’t safe.

They weren’t safe.

She wasn’t safe.

They were going to get her.

They were going to get her.

They were going to get her.

They were going to get her.

“Wanda!”

She wasn’t safe.

Not again.

She couldn't go through it again.

She couldn’t.

Not again.

She was going to kill someone.

“Wanda, you’re safe. Listen to my voice.”

She shook her head, her hands over her ears, her eyes closed.

“Wanda, we have you. We’ll protect you,” she heard a female whisper. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” Wanda took a deep breath. “Good, keep breathing. You’re doing well. Keep breathing.” Wanda tried to get her breathing back to normal. “You’re doing great. Can you open your eyes for me?”

Wanda opened her eyes, seeing Natasha’s green eyes in front of her. “N-Nat?”

Natasha gave her a small smile. “Keep breathing with me. We’ll head back to the compound. This was too soon.”

“Hydra,” Wanda whispered.

The older woman shook her head. “Not here. You’re safe. You don’t have to worry.”

Wanda took a deep breath. Natasha sat on the ground with her, not bothered by the fact.

They didn’t even make it two blocks from the compound.

* * *

Tony kept an eye at the monitor while working on new trackers for the teenagers. He needed to know where Wanda and Peter were at all times. He couldn’t let them go missing again. 

“They are fine,” Rhodey told the billionaire.

“They aren’t moving,” Tony commented, worry in his voice. “Why aren’t they moving? Should we call them?”

Rhodey took the phone out of Tony’s hand. “Nat has it covered. It’s going to be okay.”

Tony turned to the monitor, seeing the dots start to move again. He let out a sigh.

“Tones, you can’t protect them all the time,” Rhodey whispered, looking at his best friend.

“I can try.”

“There will be a moment you won’t be around and they’ll have to protect themselves. They’ve lasted this long.”

“I can try until then,” Tony replied, his eyes on his own hands. He turned back to his invention.

* * *

Peter looked at his aunt, before turning the television.

“You okay Peter?” she asked, looking at the young boy.

Peter looked over. “Fine.” He looked down at his web shooters. He couldn’t remember the last patrol he did. He couldn’t remember the last time he went out and used his powers for fun, to protect the little people. All he knew was that it was before the kidnapping. He just didn’t want to go out there and get captured again. He couldn’t have that happen.

There was a knock on the door and Peter jumped up. He started at the door, trying to know if there was a hostile or not.

“Pete, it’s just the pizza,” May told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The boy shook his head. He pushed his aunt back and walked to the door. “Who is it?”

“Pizza delivery,” a girl replied at the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Peter slowly opened the door, his hands ready to defend if need be. A girl was standing there in uniform, two pizza boxes in her hands. May pushed the door wider and smiled at the girl.

She took the pizza and thanked the girl. When she closed the door, she gave her nephew a concerned look. “Pete?”

There was a thump, causing Peter to jump. She put the boxes down and walked to the teen. “Pete? No one is going to get you. The Avengers are on standby.”

Peter looked at her, slight panic in his eyes.

“Let’s eat dinner, okay?”

The teenager gave her a nod, and let her lead him to the kitchen, where he slowly ate his food.

* * *

“How is she?” Steve asked, his hands crossed over his chest.

“Asleep. The panic attack took a lot out of her. She’s resting.”

“What are we going to do?” Tony asked, leaning back in his chair. “May just called me, told me Peter jumps at any sound and almost attacked the pizza girl.”

“They need to breath.”

“What are you suggesting?” Steve asked, frowning at the spy.

“Getting out of the city. I think it would do some good,” Natasha replied, looking at the Avengers.

“Where would we go?” Tony decided to question.

Clint grinned. “The farm.”

* * *

Natasha Romanov. Black Widow. Spy. Former agent. Hero. Avenger. Mother. She never thought she’d ever become a mother. She never thought she’d have that nature in her. But she did. And she had never felt so complete. She never thought she’d gain a family.

She loved her kids. She loved Wanda and Peter. She loved Clint, Sam, Tony, Rhodey and Vision. She loved Steve. She loved, and there was a time she thought she would never know how to feel that. She would forever be grateful to have found people who loved her back. Who wished to protect her for more than just self interest. They wished to protect her because they wanted her safe. And she would protect them right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be until Monday. My sister is coming home and I won't be able to write on those nights, or days since I have things going on. After that, I'm free again.


	3. Day XLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am sorry about your brother,” Vision told her, getting her attention. Wanda looked at him, her eyes puffy from crying. She had just buried her brother, her twin, her protector.
> 
> “Thank you,” she whispered, not sure what else to say.
> 
> “Would you like to tell me about him?”
> 
> Wanda turned to the only picture she had left.
> 
> “He was older. Twelve minutes. He never let me forget that,” she started, a small smile on her face. “We only had each other since we were ten. He always tried to make sure I had food, clothing, a place to sleep, even if he didn’t. He took care of me. He promised we’d find a home, a family.” Wanda’s tears started to stream down her face. “It’s not fair that I’m here and he’s not.”
> 
> “I do believe he was happy knowing you’d be well taken care of. He wouldn’t have done what he did if he hadn’t known that. He wanted you to have a home, a family.”
> 
> “You can’t possibly know that,” Wanda snapped, glaring at the android.
> 
> “No, you are right. But from what I’ve seen and have researched, that is what an older sibling would want. Especially with a relationship that you two held.”
> 
> Wanda didn’t respond. She turned to the picture, before starting to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter as promised.
> 
> This is mostly Wanda-Centric, with some Peter, Tony and Steve.

_“So beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes raking over her naked body. Wanda couldn’t move. She teared up. “I am going to enjoy this.”_

Wanda opened her eyes. She was in the Quinjet with some of the other Avengers, heading to Clint’s Farm. Peter and May were with Natasha, watching her drive. Clint was on the phone with is wife. Tony and Steve were resting, and Vision was around.

“Miss Maximoff?” She turned to see Vision standing there, staring at her. “How are you feeling?”

“I thought we were passed Miss Maximoff?” she asked him, giving him a small smile, not wanting to answer his question.

Vision looked at her, before moving closer. Wanda couldn’t help but shift backwards.

 _“I’m going to make you mine_.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Vision whispered, looking at her with kind eyes.

She stared at him, before nodding. “I know.”

“But you can’t help it,” Vision whispered, tilting his head. “Can you explain that?”

Wanda watched him, seeing how he was curious. It reminded her of the time before the Sokovia Accords. When they were bonding over being the new Avengers, of being alone in a team. When they were just trying to find their place.

_“I am sorry about your brother,” Vision told her, getting her attention. Wanda looked at him, her eyes puffy from crying. She had just buried her brother, her twin, her protector._

_“Thank you,” she whispered, not sure what else to say._

_“Would you like to tell me about him?”_

_Wanda turned to the only picture she had left._

_“He was older. Twelve minutes. He never let me forget that,” she started, a small smile on her face. “We only had each other since we were ten. He always tried to make sure I had food, clothing, a place to sleep, even if he didn’t. He took care of me. He promised we’d find a home, a family.” Wanda’s tears started to stream down her face. “It’s not fair that I’m here and he’s not.”_

_“I do believe he was happy knowing you’d be well taken care of. He wouldn’t have done what he did if he hadn’t known that. He wanted_ you _to have a home, a family.”_

_“You can’t possibly know that,” Wanda snapped, glaring at the android._

_“No, you are right. But from what I’ve seen and have researched, that is what an older sibling would want. Especially with a relationship that you two held.”_

_Wanda didn’t respond. She turned to the picture, before starting to sob._

_Vision sat with her._

“Can you sit with me? I don’t want to be alone,” Wanda whispered, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Vision gave her a small smile. “I’d be honored to.” Wanda felt him take a seat next to her. They sat there, side by side in silence. Wanda’s eyes filled with tears, and they slowly started to fall down her face. Vision sat there as Wanda started to cry, her body trembling.

* * *

Laura Barton liked Clint’s team. She loved Natasha (even named her son after her). She loved Steve. She loved Tony. She didn’t know Vision or Peter, but she did know she loved Wanda as if she were one of her own. She had met her when she was just fifteen, a new Avenger, orphaned, having just lost her brother. She saw what no one else saw, a lost little girl in need of some guidance. And she knew she wanted to help her find her place in the world, especially after all the world had done to her.

_“She lost her brother because of me,” Clint told her, as they watched Wanda sit on the front steps. It had been a week since she had arrived at the farm. She had barely said twenty words to them. She was silent, always on her own, not wanting to interact. She was grieving, and it broke Laura’s heart._

_“Go pick Lila and Cooper up from school, I got her,” Laura told her husband._

_“Are-”_

_“Go.”_ _  
_

_The archer nodded his head. He walked out the house and to the car. Laura grabbed some cookies she had baked and walked to the teenager. The girl didn’t turn to look at her, she just stared off into space, her eyes wet with tears that wanted to be released._

_“Can I sit here?” Wanda looked up at her and gave a little nod. “I know you’re tired of hearing people tell you they are sorry about your brother. Honestly, I don’t know what I would do if I lost my brother.”_

_“He was my other half,” Wanda whispered, her voice breaking, tears dropping onto the ground._

_“I wish I got to meet him,” the mother told the young girl._

_“He would have loved it here.”_

_“I know you feel like you’re not alone, but you aren’t. The Avengers, they want you with them. Cooper and Lila, they have you around. And when Nathaniel is born, I’m sure he’ll love you too,” Laura told her, rubbing her stomach. “And I’m here. I’m here for you, whenever you want. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. You’ll never be alone again. I won’t let it.”_

_Wanda started at the woman. “I miss him everyday.”_

_Laura smiled at her. “That’s okay. You lost so much. You deserve to be happy.”_

_“I don’t think I do.”_

_“I know all about what happened. About you getting in Tony’s head. Making Hulk attack those people. Do you regret all that?” Laura questioned, looking at her with a hard look._

_“Everyday,” Wanda whispered. “People died. People I knew. People I loved.”_

_“Then you deserve happiness. You’ve tried to fix what happened and you paid for it. Tony, Natasha, even Clint have done things they didn’t wish. They’ve hurt people, but that doesn’t mean they don’t deserve to be loved. That just means they need more love. They need to be shown that their past doesn’t dictate their value. And neither does yours. Wanda, you are special. You will be loved.”_

_The fifteen year old threw herself into Laura’s arms and cried. The women just held her and rubbed her back._

Laura had grown to see Wanda as her own daughter. The young girl had spoken to her about her growing feelings for Vision (and she wasn’t going to lie but it did kind of weird her out that Wanda was falling for an android) but she helped her through it nevertheless. Wanda would help with the children, babysitting when Laura and Clint wanted time alone. She’d help them with the chores. Cooper and Lila would show her their homework and explain it to her, and it made them better at their school work. She knew they were excited to learn just to show Wanda what they learned.

And then the Accords happened. After Steve’s call, she sent Clint to check on the girl. She worried about her, especially after hearing about what happened in Lagos. Seeing that footage reminded of the lost girl she had met. When Clint returned, she heard about how they were treated. She heard about how Wanda was put in a straight jacket and collared. She had never felt so much anger in her life. But everything went right, until she found out about the kidnapping.

She had never worried so much, not knowing what was happening to them. She had hoped Steve and Tony were taking care of her. And then they were rescued, and Clint called her, telling her about how Wanda _and_ Peter were shocked, tortured, and raped. She was told about how they were branded, and the teenagers were so traumatized, they panicked quickly. And then Wanda’s powers went haywire and they found out she was being controlled. Laura had wished she could wrap the girl up and hold her close. She had suffered enough.

She then found out Wanda had stabbed Clint with an arrow, and her worried had tenfold. She worried for her husband and the state of mind of her pseudo daughter. They rescued Wanda and her husband was okay. The men guilty were killed, and they couldn’t hurt the teenagers any longer.

She wasn’t a violent person, but she had wished harm in anyone as much as she wished harm on the men who hurt Wanda _and_ Peter.

Lila walked up to her, a grin on her face. “Dad’s home.”

Laura grinned and stood. She walked out the house, Nathaniel walking behind her. She watched the plane slowly lower itself onto the ground. She waited for the door to open. She rushed to her husband, hugging him. She gave him a kiss, before moving to let her children say their hellos. She rushed to the next most important person.

Wanda collapsed in her arms. “I’m sorry,” she cried, letting the woman hugged her close. Laura rubbed her back.

“It’s _not_ your fault. I don’t blame you,” Laura told her, and knew she meant it. If her husband were to ever die for Wanda, she’s be at peace. Knowing he died protected someone they loved. “It’s okay. He's okay. You're okay. We're all okay. Shh, it's okay.” She pulled back and placed her hands on Wanda's cheeks. "I don't blame you. I _love_ you Wanda."

Wanda sobbed, pushing herself into the older woman and hugging her. Laura just rubbed the girl's back, letting her cry out her emotions.

* * *

Peter looked out into the field, seeing Wanda sit with Laura, just talking. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing she wasn’t holding it in.

“Pete?”

He turned to see his aunt walking towards her. “Are you okay?”

Peter nodded. “It’s peaceful here.”

May nodded. “Mister Barton has a nice family.”

Peter watched Clint walk up to Laura and Wanda. He kissed his wife’s cheek and smiled at the girl. “Do you think about Uncle Ben?”

“All the time. There isn’t a day where I don’t miss him,” she answered, looking to her nephew.

Peter nodded, not saying much else.

He enjoyed the farm. He didn’t feel like he had to keep looking over his shoulder. He felt like he could finally breathe again.

“Do you want to play catch?” Cooper Barton asked, looking at the spider teen. Peter’s eyes widened. He looked at his Aunt, who gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded his head, following the younger boy into an opening.

* * *

“This is what they needed,” Steve said, turning to Natasha, who was sipping her drink.

“They just needed to relax. Out of the city,” she whispered, a smile on her face.

Steve turned to Peter, who had the biggest smile on his face, and Wanda, who was picking flowers with Lila, a relaxed look on her face. “I needed this too.”

Natasha looked at him, a small smile on her face. She looked over at Peter, who used his web to catch the ball and beam at the look of awe Cooper was giving him.

_“Are you sure? Mister Barton will be okay with it?” Peter asked, looking like a lost puppy._

_Natasha let out a small laugh. “Yes. Clint will be okay with it. Your powers are a part of you. The kids know all about it. You don’t have to hide yourself.”_

_Peter gave her a smile and a nod. “Okay.”_

Watching how relaxed the boy was, Natasha was so glad he took her advice. Steve stared at her for a second, before looking away.

“What’s on your mind?” Natasha asked, not looking at him.

“When I agreed to the experiment, I never thought I’d be standing here, with two kids, co-parents, leading a team of heroes. Do you think things happen for a reason?”

“I believe people are put in our lives to help us through our crap. I think we are destined to find each other,” Natasha answered, her eyes shifting to Clint.

“I’m really glad you’re in my life. You’ve kept me grounded all these years,” Steve whispered, turning to look at the spy.

Natasha turned back to him. “You’ve help me find my place in the world. There is no where I’d rather be with.”

* * *

Tony looked around the room, hearing the soft snores from Steve. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but it soothed him, hearing the other man. It was proof that they survived hell. Peter spend the day with Cooper and Lila (when the girl wasn’t with Nat or Wanda). Wanda spend the day near Laura, like a little girl in need to be near her mother. It broke his heart, knowing what was taken from her. He wished he found out about Stane earlier, but when he did it was too late and a year later the elder Maximoffs had been killed.

Tony’s throat felt dry. He slowly crept out of the room and into the kitchen. While drinking his water he heard the whispers and giggles. He heard footsteps running, wrappers crunching. He slowly inched closer to the living room, to see pillows and blankets scattered around the floor. Lila, Cooper, Wanda, Peter, and Vision (who didn’t need to sleep but felt the need to be near the witch in case she needed him for anything) were sitting around a pile of junk food. There was some cartoon film playing on the television, but the kids didn’t pay it any mind, as they played some card game. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing the two Avengers act as if the last few weeks hadn’t happened. Tony moved back, not wanting to disturb their sleepover.

Tony closed his eyes with a smile.

They were all going to be okay.

* * *

Tony Stark. Iron Man. Billionaire. Avenger. Hero. Father. Something he never thought would define him. He never really had a father, how own didn’t know how to be one. He always thought it would be the one thing he couldn’t never be. How can he be a father if he never had one? But then he met Harley, and for a second, he thought of how his life could have been if he did have a son.

  
And then he found out about Wanda and Pietro, and how they didn’t have parents. They hadn’t had parents for  _ years _ , and it was all his fault. He pushed any feelings he held for Wanda, seeing how he could have ended up if he didn’t have money. And then Peter came along and he started to care for him. Wanting to see the young genius to be better. And then they got kidnapped and he started to accept the love he had for Wanda and gained another child. He knew he could be a father, because all he had to do was support and love them. And he was willing to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will still be at the Farm when we see these guys again. I'm think of having Natasha and Steve together, what do you guys think?
> 
> Three more chapters and this trilogy is complete.


	4. Day XLIII & Day XLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m really happy we survived,” Peter whispered, turning to Wanda.
> 
> “Barely,” Wanda responded, her eyes shifting to her hand. Her neck still had scars around them.
> 
> “We won,” Peter told her, rolling over to look at her. Wanda stared at the clouds above.
> 
> “Do you think we can move on front what they did to us? That I’d be okay to look at myself in the mirror and not hate myself?” Wanda asked, laughing drily.
> 
> “I do, one day,” Peter replied, giving her a small smile. “We have try. We can’t live in fear. We can’t live with this. We’ll have to be stronger and move forward. I don’t want to feel dirty all the time.”
> 
> Wanda bit her lip, but let out a sob. Peter looked at her as her tears dripped down the sides of her face. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think here on out this story will get crappy. But I'm going to finish it.

**Day XLIII**

_Wanda cried, as Thomson moved back, buttoning his pants back up. Matthews walked in with a grin. “My spider is missing. But my friend here said I can have you.”_

_Wanda’s eyes widened. She tried to fight, but she was unable to move. Matthews walked to her and turned her over. He leaned over her. “You’re going to enjoy this. Your friend did.”_

Wanda and Peter stared at the sky. They could hear the other Avengers, Bartons and May set up for a barbeque. Wanda and Peter were allowed to not help, and both ran off. Peter and Wanda decided to take in the sun and fresh air.

“I’m really happy we survived,” Peter whispered, turning to Wanda.

“Barely,” Wanda responded, her eyes shifting to her hand. Her neck still had scars around them.

“We won,” Peter told her, rolling over to look at her. Wanda stared at the clouds above.

“Do you think we can move on front what they did to us? That I’d be okay to look at myself in the mirror and _not_ hate myself?” Wanda asked, laughing drily.

“I do, one day,” Peter replied, giving her a small smile. “We have try. We can’t live in fear. We can’t live with this. We’ll have to be stronger and move forward. I don’t want to feel dirty all the time.”

Wanda bit her lip, but let out a sob. Peter looked at her as her tears dripped down the sides of her face. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

“I’m sorry you had to go through it alone the second time. I wish you didn’t. If you ever need to talk, you can talk to me. You know that right?”

“He couldn’t have you,” Wanda whispered, opening her eyes. She stared up ahead, not wanting to his face. “He wanted you and he couldn’t have you, so he used me. _Fucked_ me like he would you. All those threats he made, he went through with them, They both did.”

Peter moved to hug her. Wanda cried into his shoulder while the younger teen held her. He rubbed her back. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Wanda closed her eyes and leaned into Peter.

* * *

Peter’s head was on her lap, as he slept. Wanda gently ran her hand through his hair, watching him. She could remember doing the same with Pietro. She looked over when she heard footsteps getting closer to her, her hands glowing red. She relaxed when she saw Clint moving to sit next to her. “I-I’m sorry, about what I did to you,” Wanda whispered, turning to Clint.

The archer turned to look at the girl. “I don’t hold it against you, you do know that right?” Wanda didn’t answer. “Your brother is dead because of me.” Wanda looked at him, tears in her eyes. “It’s _my_ job to make sure you are safe.”

“You have your own kids to worry about.”

“We love you Wanda, but you are an idiot. Laura and I talked after she met you. And if it weren’t for the fact that you had so much to worry about, we would have adopted you. We love you as our own.”

“Y-you were?”

Clint gave her a nod. “Yeah. But I’m glad we didn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because you got two more fathers and another mother. Steve, Tony and Nat would do anything for you two.”

Wanda turned to the people in question. She saw how they were all eating their food. “Really?”

“Don’t be an idiot Wanda,” Peter muttered in his sleep. “Even I can see that.”

Clint reached over and pulled Wanda in for a hug. “Don’t forget that you have people who love you.” He looked down at Peter. “Both of you do.”

Peter beamed. He closed his eyes.

“We can’t lose you Wanda. You can’t ever give up. It would kill us if you ever did,” Clint told her, staring into her eyes.

Wanda gave a small nod back. She felt him kiss the crown of her head. “We love you kid.”

* * *

**Day XLIV**

“Can I talk to you?” Wanda asked, looking at the billionaire.

Tony looked surprised, but nodded his head.

“I’m sorry, for everything I have ever done to you,” she said, taking a seat next to him.

“Wan-”

“No, I, I’ve never really apologized. I hurt many people because I hated you. I know, you didn’t know about how your company was going behind you back. It wasn’t your fault, you were just a name to put on our hate, and I’m sorry. Everything that ever happened was my fault. I made you see what you saw. I made you feel like you had to make Ultron. I killed my brother.”

Tony shook his head. He turned to the girl and made her look at him “No. You were a kid. You’ve always been a kid who had to grow up so fast. You never had a chance to be a kid. I should have had better control of my company, If I did, your parents would have been alive.”

Wanda looked at him. “I’m really happy we don’t hate each other anymore.”

Tony smiled, leaned over to hug the girl. “Me too. I’m sorry for not trusting you. For not talking to you. For not protecting you like I should have.”

“You are now, That’s all that matters,” Wanda whispered into the hug, her own eyes closing.

“Tony?”

The billionaire looked over to see the blond CEO of his company. “Pepper.”

Wanda took a step back. She gave Tony a smile and walked out of the room. Pepper watched her go, before turning to Tony. “A lot has changed.”

Tony let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I adopted another kid.” (He didn’t know, but Wanda heard that and almost cried.)

“I've missed you,” Pepper told her former boss.

“I’ve missed you too. Everyday.”

Pepper walked to the man. “You look better than I thought you’d be.”

“That happens when your ids need you to be okay. When they need you more than you need alcohol.”

Pepper stood in front of Tony. She gently reached over and touched his cheek. Tony just stared up at her. 

“I don’t want to not have you in my life.”

“I still love you,” Tony whispered, leaning into the touch.

Pepper leaned over and kissed his lips. He smiled into the kiss, missing her lips, her touch, her presence. She pulled back and stared into Tony’s eyes. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“We do.”

* * *

“I think it’s time to move on,” Steve told Natasha, who was sitting on a chair in front of him.

“You can’t move too quickly,” the spy told him, raising her eyebrows.

“But the world needs the Avengers. We have to keep protecting it, save others,” Steve said, looking away.

“You can’t keep blaming yourself. It could have happened to anyone.”

Steve looked at Natasha, frowning. “I keep putting people in bad situations. I keep hurting her.”

“We all choose to follow you. We all chose to fight with you. We all know what we are getting into. There will be times where someone won’t come home. Or they will come back more traumatized than when they left. But it’s not on you. You fight for the people, and that’s who we fight for too. People get hurt, that won’t stop,” she said, standing up and walking to Steve.

The super soldier looked at her. “I don’t know where I’d be if it weren’t for you.”

The Black Widow smiled. “You’re a great guy Steve. You don’t have to put everything on yourself.”

Steve closed his eyes with a smile. “I’m working on it.”

* * *

Steve Rogers. Captain America. Soldier. Friend. Avenger. Hero. Father. He always thought he’d have children with Peggy. Then he thought he’d never have his own children. But then he met her. A fatherless, homeless teenager who had lost everything. He took her under his wing, but then she was willing to sacrifice her own freedom for him and he felt responsible for her. He started to care for her as if she were his own blood.

And then Peter happened and he became a father of two. A co-parent with a man he was at odds at times. The man he respected. And he loved them. He’d lay his life down for them. He’d do anything he could to keep them safe, because they deserve happiness in the world where it wanted to tear them down. They brought out something in him that he always dreamed of. Something he always thought would never happen. A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for a one shot.
> 
> It'll be Iron Man and his Iron Children (Peter and the twins), Iron Spider, Iron Witch and Quickiron. All I have is that, still deciding on the actual plot. Literally, I'm just imaging Iron Man and three smaller Iron Mans, which are the kids. One hanging upside down, one floating and the other running circles, all in Iron man suits that he made.


	5. Day XLVII & Day XLVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to start training tomorrow,” Steve told the team, who all looked surprised. He saw the Avengers eying Wanda and Peter, the former tensing up. “The world still needs saving, and if we don’t do that, no one will.”
> 
> “I want to go back to school,” Peter said, his eyes on Tony. The man gave him an encouraging smile.
> 
> “Y-you are?” Wanda asked him, her voice small.
> 
> Peter nodded, his eyes shifting over to Natasha, smiling, “They can’t control me. They can’t scare me. I can’t let them win. I have to stand and fight. I have to be strong. Going to school is something I have to do. I can’t let what happened dictate my life.”
> 
> Steve could watch Wanda fight with herself, before nodding. “I-I want to train too.”
> 
> Steve nodded. “We’ll start tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things happened and I wasn't able to write, and then I got a bit of writer's block. But I do plan to finish this.
> 
> Also, I was an idiot and forgot about the way I ended the first two chapters and didn't do the same to the last two chapters. So I have added more to chapters three and four.

**Day XLVII**

“We’re going to start training tomorrow,” Steve told the team, who all looked surprised. He saw the Avengers eying Wanda and Peter, the former tensing up. “The world still needs saving, and if we don’t do that, no one will.”

“I want to go back to school,” Peter said, his eyes on Tony. The man gave him an encouraging smile.

“Y-you are?” Wanda asked him, her voice small.

Peter nodded, his eyes shifting over to Natasha, smiling, “They can’t control me. They can’t scare me. I can’t let them win. I have to stand and fight. I have to be strong. Going to school is something I  _ have _ to do. I can’t let what happened dictate my life.”

Steve could watch Wanda fight with herself, before nodding. “I-I want to train too.”

Steve nodded. “We’ll start tomorrow.”

* * *

Later that day, the Avengers and May sat around the dinner table, a last dinner before Peter went back home for a while. Wanda stayed close to Peter, not wanting to be away from him for too long. She had wanted to start training again, but she was scared to be without him. Peter was the reason she was able to deal with the last few weeks. He was the only person who knew somewhat of what she was going through.

“Thank you for everything you have done,” May said, looking at each of the Avengers, her eyes on Tony the most, knowing he had taken a huge role in her nephew’s life.

“We wish we could have kept it all from happening, but he’s family. There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for family,” Tony told her, his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Peter beamed up at him.

“Peter told us he is going back to school,” Natasha told the woman, who gave her her attention, “You will let us know if anything happens? I’m sure he’ll keep it to himself.”

Aunt May took at the Black Widow with respect. “I will.”

Peter blushed, his eyes on Natasha. The red haired woman shot him a smirk.

May turned to Wanda, who had been silent the whole dinner. “Peter told me you plan on training again?”

The older teenager looked up at the woman, biting her lip. Her eyes shifted to Peter, who gave her an encouraging smile, to Steve, who nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“I know you’re going to be great out there,” the older woman said, her voice soft, “and I know you’re going to save people just like you saved Peter. If you ever need anything, our home is always open.”

Wanda gave the woman a smile. Peter leaned over as the adults shifted the conversation. “We’re moving forward. And you now have one more person who believes in you. Don’t ever forget.”

“I won’t.”

* * *

**Day XLVIII**

Wanda wasn’t able to sleep. Peter was gone, and she was going to start training again. She wasn’t able to do much with her broken hand, but she would be able to use her powers. But every time she closed her eyes, she remembered what she had done under the control of the doctor.

It was her fear. That they had put another chip in and could take control again. It didn’t matter if the doctor was dead or not. He wasn’t alone.

There was a soft knock on her door. Sitting up, she walked to it and opened the door, seeing Steve smiling at her. “Are you ready? If you need more time, we understand.”

The girl shook her head. “I’m ready.”

Steve took a step forward, looking down at Wanda. “If you need  _ anything _ .”

The girl nodded. “I know.”

Steve kissed the top of her head. “Let’s go get some breakfast.”

* * *

“You have to eat,” May told Peter, who was staring at his cereal.

“I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

May smiled at him. “It’s nerves. Until you get through the day, it’s all your going to feel.”

Peter smiled. He grabbed a spoonful of cereal and shoveled it into his mouth.

“I’m really proud of you.”

* * *

Wanda took a shaky breath. She looked down at her good hand, before turning back to Steve and Natasha. Her hands started to glow. Steve and Natasha wanted Wanda to train without Sam and Rhodey (Tony wasn't a full Avenger). They wanted her to be comfortable and not worry about anyone else.

“Start small. Try to move something,” Steve told her, his eyes on the girl.

Wanda extended her hand, letting her magic wrap around a ball.

_ Wanda’s magic wrapped around Sam. He was floating in the air. Using her magic, she ripped Sam’s wing from him. She watched as he started to fall, only to be saved by Peter. _

“Wanda!”

The girl flinched and pushed the two older Avengers back with her magic.

_ Wanda watched as she deflected the arrow Clint had thrown at her direction. She watched as it pierced his chest. She could only watched as he looked at the arrow sticking out of his chest, falling to his knees. She could only watch him fall. _

“Wanda!”

The girl gripped her head, her eyes screwed shut. It was getting harder to breath.

_ Peter saved Sam from falling to his death, but ended up being wrapped around by her magic. She threw them against the wall. _

“Wanda! Snap out of it!”

_ She wrapped her magic around Tony’s suit, unable to stop herself from trying to break it apart. _

“You’re hurting us!”

Wanda’s head snapped up, looking at Steve and Natahsa, who looked guilty, and deemed it safe to get to her.

“I-I’m sorry,” the younger Avenger whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Natasha whispered, pulling the girl into her arms.

“I-I don’t think I’m ready,” she said, “I’m scared of losing control.”

“It’s okay to not be ready. It’s okay that you’re scared. You went through something that it won’t be easy to come back from. But you will and we trust you. We will always trust you,” Natasha told her, making sure Lauren was making eye contact. “We don’t ever want you do anything until you are ready. And only  _ you _ can know that. It’s okay not to be okay.”

Wanda leaned into Natasha, who just held her. She could feel the other woman rub her back. “I’m still not okay.”

Natasha pressed her cheek to the top of her head. “You’re not alone.”

* * *

Peter kept looking around, seeing other teens walking around, not having a care in the world. Unlike him, he still flinched when people got too close. He got nervous when he saw adults he had never seen before. Although he knew the doctor was gone, he didn't know if anyone else had worked with him. He didn’t know if everyone had been caught or stopped, but he had faith in the other Avengers. He knew they were going to protect him.

“Pete?” he heard someone say, getting his attention. Peter looked over to see Ned looking at him with worry in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Peter smiled, giving a nod. “Yeah. It’s not as bad as it was before.”

“I’m glad. Are you an Avenger now? Is Spiderman back?” Ned questioned, not wanting to be heard.

Peter shook his head. “No. Not now. I’m better now, but I’m not there yet.”

“How is Wanda? We all heard what happened Is Hawkeye okay?”

“He’s alive. She’s going to be okay, she’s getting there.”

“Will she still be an Avenger?”

Peter shrugged. “Not sure. She’s going to call later to let me know how everything is. She 

“Sup losers!” he heard someone say. Peter couldn’t help but smile as MJ took a seat next to him. “Are you back now?”

Peter nodded his head. “It seems so.”

MJ stared at him, before smiling. “Good.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile back. The two looked at each other, while Ned watched them. It was that moment Peter knew that he could live his life, that what had been done to him wasn’t going to have any more control of what he did.

* * *

  
Peter Parker. Spiderman. Avenger-In_Training. Hero. Nephew. Son. Brother. Peter had lost so many parental figures growing up. He never felt the pain of losing his parents. He never met them. How could he miss someone he never knew? But then he lost Ben. And that had almost destroyed him. He lost the man he saw as a father. But he let it fuel him. He let it be the reason he did what he did. He was okay with just his aunt and friends.

But then Tony Stark came into his life. It was nothing at first. Just a mentor, but then somewhere along the way Tony became more. Tony became a father-figure. And with Tony came more. He lost so many parental figures growing up, but he gained more. He gained two father figures, a mother figure, uncles, and a sister. He became more than he once was. And he was going to hold his family close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left.


	6. Day LX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just do it!” Six year old Pietro shouted in Sokovian, looking up at his sister.
> 
> Wanda shook her head. “I’m scared,” she responded, hugging the tree.
> 
> Pietro looked at her for a second, before grinning. “I’ll catch you.”
> 
> “You will?”
> 
> “Always.”
> 
> Wanda looked at her brother, who gave her an encouraging smile. The little girl took a deep breath and pushed herself off the branch she was sitting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, enjoy you guys.

Peter looked at the hanging outfit. He had been trying to get himself to put it on, but the outfit held many bad memories for him.

“Do you plan to put it on again?” May asked, walking to her nephew’s room.

Peter’s eyes shifted to his aunt. “The last time I wore it was during the fight against Wanda,” he whispered, turning to the outfit. “I can’t forget what happened.”

_ Peter held the girl as she cried about hurting Clint. Peter had wrapped his arms around her, hiding a tracker on her shirt. “Do it.” _

_ Peter had to move back, not sure what she meant. He looked into his eyes, but saw no emotion, as if she gave up. And it scared it. “What?” He was hoping he was right about what she meant. _

_ “End it. Kill me. Please. Before I hurt anyone else.” Peter felt his whole world shatter around him. _

Aunt May nodded her head. “It’s okay if you don’t want to be a hero anymore. You’ve done enough for this world. It’s not your responsibility.”

Peter could see the spider on the outfit. “I was given these powers for a reason. Someone has to protect the people.”

“The Avengers can do it,” she told her nephew, reminding him of the other heroes.   


“They have enough to worry about, what with bigger threats. I can do this. I can be Spider-Man again.”

May walked to the closet and grabbed the outfit. She turned to the younger boy. “You belong out there. You’re a hero, that’s who  _ you _ are and no one can take it away from you. The last time you wore this, you  _ saved  _ Wanda. You are the reason you guys found her. You are the reason she’s still fighting. You wore this and you saved someone. Never forget that.”

Peter looked at the outfit his aunt placed in his hands. His fingers ran over the spider, before looking up at Aunt May. With a smile, he gave her a nod.

* * *

Wanda could hear the leaves crunch under her boots as she walked through the small field. She only had one destination in her mind, as she walked forward. She couldn’t help but smile when she arrived. She moved to sit on the ground. She looked at the stone in front of her. Her brother’s name etched on the stone.

“Hi Pietro,” Wanda whispered, tears filling her eyes. “I miss you. I need you. I wish I didn’t have to lose you. A lot has happened. I’m not an Avenger anymore. At least not now. I-I was hurt. Really bad, and I needed my big brother with me. I’m getting better now, but it’s not easy. It’s never easy.”

_ “Just do it!” Six year old Pietro shouted in Sokovian, looking up at his sister. _

_ Wanda shook her head. “I’m scared,” she responded, hugging the tree. _

_ Pietro looked at her for a second, before grinning. “I’ll catch you.” _

_ “You will?” _

_ “Always.” _

_ Wanda looked at her brother, who gave her an encouraging smile. The little girl took a deep breath and pushed herself off the branch she was sitting on. _

“I still need you to catch me,” Wanda whispered, feeling her tears. “You’re going to hate me, but I wanted to give up. Even after they rescued me, I wanted to give up. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to stop hurting. It felt like I couldn’t breathe anymore. And when I could, it hurt. I don’t know. I just wanted to be with my family.”

She turned back to the building. She thought Steve, and Tony and Peter. “But they are my family too, and I can't leave them. I wish you got to meet Peter. He’s funny, but he likes to act like an older brother even though he’s younger. He’s the reason I’m here. He saved me in a lot of ways. You’d love him. He makes missing you hurt less.”

Wanda closed her eyes, feel the nature around her. “I’m going to keep living for us. I won’t give up. I love you Pietro. And I’ll visit more.” And with that, she stood up and walked back to the building.

* * *

Tony stared at the monitor, seeing the blinking lights of where Peter and Wanda where. It had been sixty days since being rescued, and over thirty days since Wanda was chip free. And he was afraid of losing them. He didn’t want to lose them, not again.

But Wanda and Peter weren’t those scared kids after the rescue. They were stronger. They were braver. They weren't letting those ten plus days dictate their lives. Peter was doing well in school, he spent time with Ned and Michelle along with other kids. He was going out more, being out in the open. And Tony wasn’t going to lie. It scared him.

And Wanda, although she hasn’t been out of the building since coming back from the farm, was using her powers more. She was slowly getting over her fear of hurting the others. She had just started to use her magic around Sam and Rhodey, who were as encouraging as they could be. His kids were getting better, so would he.

Tony leaned back against his chair. He was never going to forget what he saw in that room. He was never going to forget the screams of pain the two would release. He would never forget the pool of blood Wanda laid on. He was never going to forget.

But he wasn’t going to let that fear and those memories dictate his life, just like Wanda and Peter weren’t letting it dictate their lives. And he was proud.

“Tony?” he heard, and he looked up with a soft smile on his face. “Are you still keeping track of the kids?”

Tony looked back to the monitor, seeing Wanda’s dot move around. He saw Peter’s still in his home. “I don’t want to anymore. Nothing is going to happen to them anymore.”

“You’re right. Those kids, they are some of the strongest I’ve known, even before you guys were taken. Wanda shoved Vision through the floor.”

Tony smiled. “That could have been me.”

Pepper smiled at the man. “You will have to let go.”

“It’s hard. Why is it hard to let go?”

“You love them. You’d do  _ anything _ for them. You just want their safety. And it’s okay, but you have to live your own life too.”

Tony didn’t respond. He just stared at the dots, before reaching over and turning the monitor off. “They are going to be okay. They don’t need monitoring.”

“They’ll call you and Steve to let you guys know they are okay. They are going to be okay.” Tony looked at the woman who held his heart. The woman who always knew what to say. 

“You’ve come so far. You’ve gone through so much. You deserve happiness in your life.”

“The kids make me happy. You make me happy. I am happy. I have the life I never thought I could have, but always wanted.”

“I’m glad I get to share it with you.”

* * *

“I see you’ve stop destroying.” The super soldier turned to look at the red haired assassin walk in. He gave her a smile, his hand reaching over to stop the punching bag from swaying. He gave her a grin. Both of them looked over to seven broken punching bags on the ground.

“I’ve started to accept things,” Steve replied, giving the spy a shrug.

“Wanda seems to be getting better on her fears,” Natasha commented, pushing the punching bag, “and her hand seems to be healing well. It will be a matter of time before she decides to be an avenger again and goes on missions. And Peter may put that mask on some day.”

Steve looked to the punching bag. “They could get hurt again.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

The super soldier frowned. He ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know. I think I’m always going to be scared. I’ll always be scared when she or Peter are out in the field. And honesty, that’s never going to go away. But I can’t always protect them. They are strong enough to protect themselves.”

“Those two kids just find a way to worm their ways into our hearts.”

Steve let out a laugh. “We want to protect the innocent from the darkness. But we can’t always do that. We just help them when they need it.”

“You’ll still be one of their dads Steve.”

“These talks help a lot you know,” Steve told her, getting an eyebrow raise. “You helped a lot.”

Natasha stepped away from him. “Come at me Rogers.”

Steve moved away from the punching bag. He got into a fighting stance. With a final smirk, the two lunged to each other, arms and legs ready. 

* * *

Peter looked over the city. He could hear the cars and conversations. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard the noises of New York. Closing his eyes, he let it cloud his senses. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands, seeing his mask.

He stood up and put his mask on his head.

With a smile, Peter let himself fall from the building, before launching his web to a wall and swinging. He missed the freeing feeling it gave him, as he swung through Brooklyn.

Spider-Man was back.

* * *

Wanda looked up when she heard Vision walk in. She smiled at him, knowing her eyes were still red from moment with her brother.

“Are you okay?” Vision asked, looking at her with concern.

“I will be.”

Vision stared at her for a second, before nodding.

“Dr. Cooper thought it would be good to visit Pietro,” she said, wanting to talk, “and I did. My heart, it has a lot of holes. From my mother, father, Pietro. What happened. And it’s taking a while to fill them. To fill the emptiness. And I don’t believe they will ever be filled.” She continued, as Vision listened. “I’ve lost to much, it means so much to be getting back. I finally have a family again. Something Pietro and I wished for. I’m finally started to feel happy with myself, with who I am.”

“We’re all proud of who you’ve become, and how you’ve taken back your life,” Vision told her, giving her a soft smile.

“My life,” she repeated. “It’s been everyone else’s for so long. Anger’s, Hydra’s, the Accord’s, the doctor’s, it feels good for it to be  _ mine _ .”

“I’m sorry, for keeping you locked up,” he apologized, and Wanda had to look at him, eyes wide opened. She had not been expecting an apology. “I never should have done that.”

“I forgive you. I can’t ever forget it, but I do forgive you,” she replied, giving him a smile.

Vision gave her a nod, knowing the meaning of it. “I do hope you find happiness, you do deserve it.”

“I do. And I will.”

* * *

Clint walked up to the billionaire. He looked over his shoulder. “What are you working on?”

“I want Peter and Wanda to have more protection when they go out. I’m using nanotech to help upgrade their suits,” Tony responded, getting a laugh from Clint.

“Iron Man, Iron Spider and the Iron Witch. Watch out for the Iron Family.”

Tony let out a small chuckle. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking in on Wanda, show her that I’m completely healed,” Clint replied, a smile on his face. Tony leaned back and looked at the archer. “She still feels guilty, and I want her to know that no one holds it against her. I know how she feels.”

“Her brother’s death wasn’t your fault. He decided to jump in the way,” Tony told him, “She doesn’t hold it against you. Just like she doesn’t hold her parent’s death against me.”

Wanda’s parents were killed two years  _ after _ he became Iron Man. Two years after he stopped making weapons, but he wasn’t able to change the before. Before he decided to take responsibility. And seeing her would always remind him of who he used to be, just like looking at her made Clint remember that it should have been him.

“For retirement, you do come back a lot,” Tony joked, wanting to change the feel of the room.

Clint laughed. “Yeah, well, I have to check on my family.”

Tony gave him a grin, before turning back to his project. He heard Clint walk away.

In all the years of being an Avenger, the team had never felt like a complete family until that moment. And Tony was glad to be a part of it.

* * *

Steve looked around the room. He could see Natasha, Clint, and Sam playing a card game. Rhodey and Vision were discussing science. Peter was showing Wanda his latest video. And Tony was on his laptop.

With a smile, he watched everyone enjoy each other’s presence. He loved seeing everyone bonding. After the kidnapping, he had a fear that nothing would ever be the same, that a dark cloud would loom over them. But it wasn’t the case. It brought them closer. 

As much as he wished it didn’t happen, he was grateful for his family.

Peter looked back and smiled at Steve. He winked at the boy, who grinned. He turned to Wanda, seeing how relaxed she looked. She had a therapy session earlier, the only one who had to go every week.

Steve’s eyes shifted to the card game, seeing Natasha pull the money towards herself. She let out a laugh, seeing Clint and Sam’s pouts.

“What movie are we watching?” Sam asked, puttng his cards down. “I’m losing here.”

“We can watch that old movie, Indiana Jones,” Peter suggested, excitement in his voice.

Wanda looked curious. Steve shrugged, not having seen it.

“You really make us feel so old kid,” Rhodey commented, standing up to get some popcorn.

Steve grinned as everyone got comfortable. Peter went to sit next to Tony, while Wanda sat between Natasha and Steve. Clint and Sam sat on the ground in front of Natasha and Steve, while Vision and Rhodey took another couch. The movie started, and Steve leaned back, feeling Wanda lean into him.

It was still going to be an uphill battle, but he knew with the right support, they were all going to come out on top.

The Avengers would be stronger than ever.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff. Witch. Hero. Avenger. Daughter. Sister. All she had ever known was tragedy. And for a time she thought that would be all she would know. By the time she was sixteen, she had lost everyone she loved. She had loved her family. And she didn’t know if she wanted to keep going. She didn’t want to exist without her other half. She didn’t want to be alone in the world. She couldn't. She never wanted to accept that she was alone.

But then the Avengers forgave her for what she did to them, (the ones that were still around). Vision started to talk to her, being the two outsiders. They bonded and got closer. And Wanda finally felt like she could become whole. And then her home was taken from her _ again _ . She thought that would be the lost straw, but she kept pushing.

And in the end, she got a great family. She lost one father, but gained three more. Lost a mother, but got two more. And lost a brother, but was able to gain a new one. It was never the same. And she would always miss her birth family, but she was grateful for the one she had now. She had people who loved her. People who wanted to keep her safe. They wanted to protect her.

And because of them, she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Thank you for following this story. I'm hoping to continue on with this fandom, but we can only see.


End file.
